Percussion instruments include different types for beating a drum skin, others have soft tip ends to create softer muffled sounds, and musicians most frequently are the percussion section of smaller bands and use maracas or other instruments to create percussion sounds. The difficulty for a musician is to switch between the various percussion instrument types.